Professional and amateur landscaping and gardening frequently requires trimming hedges, shrubs, and small trees. This task is commonly carried out using manual clippers and/or powered hedge trimmers. The use of manual clippers is tiring and very time consuming. A typical hedge trimmer helps to speed the trimming process but is capable of cutting only small twigs and foliage. Even small branches generally require an additional tool. A chain saw is powerful enough to cut branches of all sizes but is not often used in its basic form for trimming operations because of safety considerations and difficulty in engaging flexible shoots and small twigs to be cut by the chain. Attachments for chain saws designed for use in trimming operations are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,642,901, granted Jun. 23, 1953, to E. A. Hayden; U.S. Pat. No. 2,698,034, granted Dec. 28, 1954, to E. A. Jakku; U.S. Pat. No. 2,797,717, granted Jul. 2, 1957, to J. H. Budd; U.S. Pat. No. 3,808,684, granted May 7, 1974, to Robert L. Ludwig; U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,292, granted Mar. 6, 1979, to Ray R. Ulrich; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,168, granted Jun. 23, 1992, to William E. Lyons.